What Still Remains
by xenobubbles
Summary: THIS IS YAOI, BEWARE!Stuck in Germany, Edward Elric is more or less forced to live his life with Alfons Heidrich, a near spitting image of... FULL REVIEW INSIDE! :3 Also, rating may go up to M... mild lang. and drug ref. MILD.
1. Full Review

**Stuck in Germany, Edward Elric is more or less forced to live his life with Alfons Heidrich, a near spitting image of his little brother, Alphonse Elric, whom he has since been separated from. As time goes on, Alfons becomes less and less of a replacement, and more and more of a person, until finally, Edward can become accustomed to his new life in a new world. **  
><strong>And regardless of if the Elric likes it or not, the world continues changing just like before, only this time, a different person is by his side, helping him along the way.<strong> 


	2. Chapter 1

Alfons woke up, quite late one night, with that 'Ed isn't happy' feeling. He slid out of his cosy, warm bed and crept silently down the stairs. If there was one thing Alfons could always do better than Ed, it was sneak down the squeaky wooden steps like a professional ninja, whilst the Elric had to clamour up and down them.

In the living and dining area (fitted with a small, cutesy kitchen), Edward sat at the little wooden table with a glass of alcohol in his hand. Probably vodka... Well, that was Heidrich's guess, because Ed had grown a liking for the bitter vodkas. Alfons watched for a few minutes as Ed stared off into space, obviously lost in a train of thoughts. Not that that was unusual for him or anything.

"Edward...?" Alfons whispered, going to sit in the chair next to the golden-blonde. He tried to be quiet, and unobtrusive, almost afraid of snapping Edward out of his thoughts.

"Oh... Alfons. 'Sup?" He asked gently, and stared into the other's sky-blue eyes, acting as though he'd just woken up, or been broken from a trance.

"Y-you alright?" He replied shakily, ignoring the questioning interjection. He placed his hand on Ed's arm, and looked sympathetically into his gorgeous amber eyes.

"Just had a dream... nothing to worry about. You should go back to bed..." Edward said, and smiled in a sleepy way.

"I'm _fine_!" Alfons insisted. This was becoming almost a ritual for them. "You've been having these dreams a lot lately... Do you want to talk about something?" He questioned, his voice soft and bleeding with concern.

"Heh... no. Not at all..." Ed laughed, but Alfons frowned deeply, knowing full well something was wrong.

"Why not? Were they bad dreams?"

"No... _sex_ dreams..." Alfons nearly fell out of his chair, a look of total shock and embarrassment coming over his delicate features. The Elric held his serious face for a few more seconds, before it broke into a wide, happy grin. "Hahahahahahahahahaha! Just joking!" He giggled, and patted his friend's arm. His smile faded, though, after a few moments. "They... the dreams just bring back memories... that's all..." Ed said slowly, looking at his nearly empty glass.

"About your family, no?" Alfons reached for the bottle of Vodka, handing it to Edward with a small smile. "You haven't drank a lot, right?"

"Yeah, it was. And hehe, no, just this little glass... Hey Alfons?" The glass was refilled.

"Yes?"

"Where is your family?" Ed asked, curious about his past.

"Ummm... well my immediate family, my mom and dad, they died..."

"Oh! Sorry." Ouch. '_Smooth move Elric_.' Ed mentally scolded himself.

Alfons smiled at Ed. "No... it's okay. They died when I was ten. I was raised by my uncle, on his farm. My mom, she was German, and my dad was American."

"Which is why your bilingual?" A _brilliant_ deduction. Ed should've been a detective.

"Exactly! Aren't you oh so _lucky_ for running into me?" Alfons asked coyly, giving Ed what could've been a suggestive nudge. If, that is, cute little Alfons Heidrich could even _do_ suggestive.

Ed grinned happily. "Very, or else I'd have a bunch of people who didn't get a word I was saying, and I'd probably be on the streets at this very second. Ooooor in a crazy people place."

"Nah... You picked up on German pretty fast, I don't think you would've had the worst luck, ya know?"

"Well... yea... but when you and Mr. Weznach fight... I don't pick it all up!" Ed snickered, taking a swig from his glass, offering some to Alfons, who politely declined.

"Cuz we're talking faster than your brain can comprehend!" He said, and began going into a fit of hysterics.

"You sayin' I'm dumb?" Edward pouted, folding his arms indignantly.

"No, no. Just unused to the language. I mean, it's what... your first year in Germany? And haven't you noticed I speak slower to you than I speak to others?"

"...No..." Ed flushed. "Now I feel stupid..." The amber-eyed male turned to stare very intently at a chip in the wall paint. A very tacky yellow wall paint that he'd been all but begging Alfons to redo.

"Your not! It took me FOREVER to get English!" Alfons said, frowning dejectedly and patting Edward comfortingly on the back. Finally, Ed turned back around to face Alfons, who gave him a confused, sympathetic, and over all silly grin.

Edward smiled back. "You're funny."

Alfons's face got a look that plainly read '**What the heck**?'. "What are you talking about?"

"You. Are. Funny." Said Ed, slowly and in a very articulate way.

"Funny how?" He asked, making his mouth go crooked in a contemplative way.

"_Funny looking_."

"ED! YOU JERK!" Alfons laughed, and chased Ed, who had already sprinted off, knowing full well he was about to get smacked. Playfully, that is.

In an instant, the two were wrestling on Alfons' bedroom floor, nearly laughing themselves to death. "GAHAHAH! I-I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT ONE, ED!" Alfons grinned, and pretending like he was hitting the other in the face. Ah, boys.

"No you won't~" Ed cooed, and flipped Alfons off of him, easily pinning the smaller, more fragile male. "I think it is I that has you~" He grinned devilishly, and began furiously ticking Alfons' side.

"GYAAH! _EEEEEEEE-EEEEEEED_!" The pale-blonde wailed, and flapped his limbs back and fourth, tears of laughter running down his cheeks. "UNCLE, UNCLE!" He cried, and Ed rolled off of him, not wanting to send his friend into a coughing fit.

Alfons did, much to Ed's dismay, gag a teeny bit, but nothing worrying or serious. The mechanical-limbed man helped the blue eyed one up and onto his bed, handing the perpetually present glass of water, rubbing his back with a warm smile. "You okay?" Edward asked Alfons lightly as he took a few sips.

"Yeah!" He smiled brightly, in a way that was positively adorable. "Thanks, hehe." The light-blonde said.

Ed gave the other's back another rub before grinning back. "Aw, no problem…" And after a pause… "You're not funny looking, for the record." He chuckled, laying back. "Ahhh~" "You feeling better, Ed?" Alfons asked kindly, laying next to him. "I hope those antics helped a bit." He added with a small smile.

"Yeah, much, thanks bud." Ed replied with a sleepy smile, stretching out then curling up.

"I take it you're crashing in here tonight, eh?" Alfons asked good-naturedly, though the golden-haired male was already out like a light. Not that the Heidrich minded at all. "Sleep well…" He murmured, drifting off himself.


End file.
